<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back to you by That_Wandering_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136487">Back to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Wandering_Writer/pseuds/That_Wandering_Writer'>That_Wandering_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short, angsty, bittersweetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Wandering_Writer/pseuds/That_Wandering_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'If I could do it all again, I know I'd go back to you.'</p><p>Even after years apart, they can't help but think of one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short and kinda stinging story of the pairing Eren x Annie. Inspired by Selena Gomez's song 'Back to you.'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking out over the sea, it didn’t feel the same for her. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Looking up at the sky, it didn’t feel the same for him. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes as alive and bright as embers always drifted somewhere lost in her mind. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes that held the world’s mystery in a single glance always came to his mind when he was alone. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she wondered if his heart was still beating.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he wondered if she was still breathing.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>She returned. To her hometown of Liberio with welcome arms. </p><p> </p><p>Nearly killed; kept alive at the last moment. Made a Vice Commander below Braun for her loyalty until the end. </p><p> </p><p>She was reunited with her father. The one person who she swore to return to no matter what it cost. </p><p> </p><p>But even then, she knew that something within her was somehow different. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>He stayed. On the small fragment of land of Paradis. Knowing of the outside’s hatred for them. </p><p> </p><p>An outside that they seemed to only just discover. Their small enclosure that held them trapped for so long expanding. </p><p> </p><p>Freedom that he had dreamed of for so long—bitter and disappointing in the end. </p><p> </p><p>But even then, he knew something within him had become different. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>In the day, sometimes she thought she saw him. Down at the docks or in the interment zone when ever she needed to clear her mind. </p><p>The glint of green eyes alive with life. A cocky smile on their lips; ready to call out. </p><p> </p><p>But soon she always saw their eyes were more hazel than green. Their smile never matching the fire within his own. Pushing the thought from her mind. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t him. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>In the night, he thought he saw her. </p><p> </p><p>On the streets, in the moonlight or glow of a lamp. </p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes that sparkled even when they were deep with anger. A smile, rare yet able to light the world twice. </p><p> </p><p>But then he saw that their eyes were more of a dull grey than sky blue. Their smile lacking the rare quality of hers. Pushing it from his mind. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t her. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Some nights she’d wake. Feeling utterly alone. The loss of something—someone aching in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’You left him.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Some mornings he’d wake. With a hoarse shout and tears dampening his pillow. An unbearable tightness in his chest. </p><p>
  <em>’She left you.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>She never let another man touch her in that way. </p><p> </p><p>Then one night, her and Braun drank their sorrows in wine. Anguish and both alone; seeing no point of tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>She became acquainted with alcohol sooner rather than later. </p><p> </p><p>Braun asked through a moment of half soberness if she had ever been kissed—which she replied with no. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing of it’s lie. </p><p> </p><p>He asked if she ever thought of it. She replied with a no again. </p><p> </p><p>Next thing she knew of his presence edged closer to her—asking if she wanted to give it a try. </p><p> </p><p>Braun was nothing like him. Not in the slightest. Down to his bone structure he wasn’t the same. </p><p> </p><p>Yet she never said no, finding comfort in the man; fucked up and sinned just like her—her lips on him before she knew it. Tasting the alcohol and ash and tinge of sweat on his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Even a hint of loneliness. </p><p> </p><p>Then when a hand tried to paw at her breast, she pushed him away in a second. Flustered and hot and not even angry at his actions. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving feeling more empty then when she arrived. </p><p> </p><p>Green eyes once again in the front of her conscious. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>He never let a woman touch him in that way at all. </p><p> </p><p>But one day, he let the others bribe him into coming along to a brothel located on the far side of the District. </p><p> </p><p>Unsure why he ever ended up there—knowing that the places were never him. </p><p> </p><p>But he was a mere man with desires and loneliness he couldn’t contain. Finding no reason to say no. </p><p> </p><p>The woman’s lips who found them on his own were nothing like the ones belonging to the blue eyes that haunted his subconscious. Rough and waxy with lipstick unlike the softness of hers. </p><p> </p><p>A near copycat of her; blue and blonde hair that never matched the brilliance of her own. </p><p> </p><p>He left in a second the moment hands tried to find their way down his pants. His heart feeling lonelier than ever. </p><p> </p><p>A blue stare flickered behind his lids that forever haunted him. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, did you have feelings for him?" Braun asked her one day.</p><p> </p><p>She never knew how to answer; not in words. Afraid of what the answer would be. </p><p> </p><p>But deep down within her heart she did. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>"Or is it, some sort of special feelings are holding you back?"</p><p> </p><p>Mikasa’s words ringing in his head constantly of the day he was forced to fight her. </p><p> </p><p>On that day, he would of said no. But now he knew the answer was really the opposite. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>She had broken a heart. </p><p> </p><p>She hated it. Hated herself. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>His heart had been broken. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mind it. Never hating her. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>Memories. Of a soft hand caressing her face. </p><p> </p><p>Both high above the ground, hidden by the trees and bathed in the stars and moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes looking into her own. Loving—loving every part. </p><p> </p><p>He cared about her. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually she did too. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Soft and gentle lips nipping his own coming back to him. </p><p> </p><p>Her nose grazing the skin of his cheek and neck. Whispering nothing into it. </p><p> </p><p>He cared for her. </p><p> </p><p>And after a while he knew she did as well. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>A part of her heart was left with him. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>A part of his heart went with her.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Her hand ached in remembrance of the last letter she gave him. Her pitiful attempt of a sorry.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Deep in one of his drawers lay her first and last letter to him. Going back to it when ever he felt like it.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Some days, when she was finally alone with only her regrets and thoughts, she couldn’t help but smile. </p><p> </p><p>Fractured with mourning and nostalgia for what had been lost. </p><p> </p><p>The tight feeling of regret in her chest that was frequent. Saying what always came to her mind. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Some nights while he was meant to be resting away from it all, he couldn’t help but stare up at the ceiling. Feeling small in this seemingly endless world. </p><p> </p><p>Filled with regret, a smile that never matched his soul and say what always came to his mind.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘I miss you.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize if at a few points the wording got repetitive. Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>